The Sexy Tales of Zatanna!
by Ghost000000
Summary: Read the sexual experiences of the sorceress Zatanna! Various partners of different genders, exploring almost any kink imaginable, even long-term romance can be expected. If you want to see something, it may very well happen. Come one, come all!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bunny Love**_

Hefner may not be alive anymore, but the new owner felt an obligation to have a party in memory of the man. Which is why the Playboy Mansion was once again bursting with life and energy. Celebrities and businessmen were everywhere in and around the building, Playboy Bunnies were serving refreshments and doing various forms of relatively clean entertainment. But arguably the highlight of the party was happening in the backyard, behind the pool.

Hired for the night to perform a few tricks, Zatanna smiled and waved to the people applauding. Taking her top hat off of her head, she let loose a lot of doves from the "bottom" of her hat. They flew around, but not so close people would be trying to swat at them. Everyone made their usual noises of amazement and awe, followed by the usual clapping.

"Thank you! You have been a great audience!" Zatanna put her hat back on, some people seemed disappointed and started to chant her name. She motioned with her hands for everyone to calm down, slowly easing the audience to silence. "Oh, all right – one more trick!"

She took a few steps to the side, grabbed her glass of water sitting on a stool and started drinking. It seemed like she drank it all in one go, but when she brought it away from her lips, the glass was still completely full. The audience started to talk, wondering if this was part of the trick. Giving a wink to the crowd, she whispered "_Retaw etativel" _and it came out of the glass and floated in the air. Using her hands, she took it on a ride above the heads of the crowd, a few trying to reach up and touch it even.

"_Mrof a llab" _Zatanna brought all the water together above the center of the crowd. _"Ylwols dnapxe" _The ball started to grow bit by bit, the audience excited and nervous at what is about to happen.

"_Edolxe!" _With a wave of her hands, the ball of water exploded, sparkling and lightly drizzling over the crowd. That gave her the biggest applause of the night as she waved, blew a few kisses, and walked off the stage. There, she was greeted by the new owner of the mansion, a businessman named Dwight Horenson.

"That was quite amazing Zatanna! I must admit, I'm not usually a fan of magic performances, but you are certainly the exception." He shook her hand with some enthusiasm.

"Your too kind! I didn't do anything I normally wouldn't do at any other place." She put her hands on her lips and took a look around at the other festivities going on around them. "I'll say, I was surprised to hear someone like you would be throwing a party like this. Didn't grab me as the huge party kind of guy."

"Well, it is the Playboy Mansion. I figured every once in a while I should do something like this." He looked around with her for a few moments before turning his attention back to her. "If you want, there are several guest rooms that are still open, in case you don't feel like travelling all the way back to San Francisco."

It wouldn't be much of a trip, Zatanna thought. Just say a few words backwards and she would be back in her own bed. But she titled her head and gave it some brief thought. "I might take you up on that actually. I want to stick around for a bit, don't quite feel like leaving just yet."

Mr. Horenson smiled and brought out a key from one of his pockets and handed it to her. "I tried to mark it with a blue dot on it. There are a number of rooms on the second floor and I tried marking them all with different colors. Sorry I can't tell you anything more specific."

"Don't worry about. Now, enjoy your own party!" She patted him on the shoulder and let him walk off. Zatanna smoothed out her dress shirt and jacket, making sure her gloves were on tight as she strolled around for a bit. A couple of minutes later, she got a call. A little surprised, she took it out and moved to a slightly more quiet part of the yard, holding it to her ear.

"Hey boss, just wanted to let you know that the project is-wait…are you still there?"

"Yes, Mickey. I decided to stick around just for a bit. Maybe spend the night, I haven't decided yet."

"You should! Maybe you can hook up with a celebrity or 2! Must have been a while."

"That is your concern because…?"

"Just saying! Anyway, I'll let you go. Get kinky!" She heard some muffled laughter before Zatanna hung up and pinched her forehead, a small grin forming on her face.

"Excuse me, why does yours look-oh shit! I'm sorry!" Zatanna picked her head up and turned her attention to the source of the new voice. She was staring at one of the bunnies, ears and what clothes she did have on were black in color, including her almost see through leggings. But what got her attention first was her hair, which was red. Not sure why Zatanna found herself drawn to that, but she was.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of us and was curious why your outfit was different." She covered her face in both hands. "But your Zatanna! I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that in front of you!"

"Relax, it's all right! Come on, don't hide like that." Zatanna gently pulled the girl's hands away from her face, which was certainly blushing. Might have been slightly younger than most of the other bunnies, early 20s it looked like. "What's your name?"

"Abby" She held her hands in front of her, clearly still nervous.

"Listen, don't fret about it. It's an easy mistake." Zatanna titled her head. "Huh…I don't think I've ever met a Playboy Bunny with red hair before." Zatanna gently grabbed a bit of Abby's long red hair and looked at it. "Is this your real color?"

"Yea. I was thinking about doing something with it, maybe make it a little darker…"

"Don't, it looks great on you." That got Abby to smile a bit, seemingly making her a little more comfortable. "I'm guessing your still new to this whole thing."

"Just started basically. Moved out here to try and make a name for myself, and got this. It's actually not horrible so far. I was kind of inspired by you actually."

"How so?"

"It's just…you have this…I don't know, aura or vibe that makes someone want to do something special about themselves. Plus, I always enjoyed watching your shows or at least clips I can find of them online."

"Ah, I didn't realize I was talking to a longtime fan." Zatanna smiled big, Abby giggling a little bit. Zatanna grabbed some champagne from a nearby table and downed it, turning back to Abby. "You know; it is kind of loud here."

"Yea, seems like people are having fun though!" Abby looked around. Zatanna gently used one finger to turn Abby's attention back to her.

"I mean…maybe we can go somewhere a little quieter. I do sort of have a place we can check out" She held up the guest room key, which seemed to send the right message to Abby.

"But-but I'm kind of supposed to be working…"

"Your young and attractive, I think your job is safe for now." With another blush, Abby nooded and let Zatanna take her hand and lead them inside. Moving around some people and fighting up against the stairs, it thinned out on the second floor as Zatanna checked as many doors as possible until she found a blue dotted one and opened it, letting Abby in first.

Taking off her ears, she turned around and gave an excited smile that is barely contained. "I never thought that you were into…or that you liked-"

"I'm attracted to whoever I'm attracted to. Plain and simple." Zatanna took her hat and gloves off, putting them on a table. She walked over, grabbed Abby by the hips and started kissing her. Dropping her bunny ears, Abby slowly put her hands on the magician's face and returned the passion and intensity. She wasn't sure how, but she felt her clothes almost…melt off of her body. A similar thing was happening to Zatanna's clothes, starting with the clothing on the upper half of her body. Slowly, she pushed Abby onto the edge of the bed, sitting on top of the young bunny.

She stopped the kissing just for a moment, the only things left on her body were her trademark fishnets. "What do you think? Fishnets on or off?" As Abbey tried to look down to take a look, she saw that while the fishnets were on, the black shorts that were usually on top were gone, leaving a clear pathway towards the most magical part of Zatanna.

"Uh…off?" Abby nervously looked back up. Shrugging, Zatann got off and quickly threw them off and to the side. Then Zatanna held up a strap-on that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"How-where did-?"

"No questions tonight." Zatanna bit her bottom lip, clearly as excited as Abby was.

"Well, I still have one. Who is going to wear the…?" She pointed to Zatanna's hand.

The brunette thought for a moment, tilting her head in some depth of concentration. Finally, she said "Stand up and suit up." She handed it to the young woman, surprised but her heart clearly thrilled at the idea. She got up and pulling it up her legs, tightening it as hard as she could. She ended up sitting back down.

Zatanna slowly got back on top of Abby. The purple dildo attached rubbing against the front of Zatanna's earger entrance. They made out for a little longer, tongues intertwining and bodies rubbing against one another. Soon though, Zatanna lifted herself up high enough so that when she came down, the entire length was able to penetrate her body, letting out a soft moan from her and a giggle from the girl underneath her.

While she may have been the one doing the penetrating, Abby could feel the strap-on even just a little bit against her young pussy, faintly giving her the sensation that made the toy seem sort of real. Abby held tightly onto her idol's hips as she moved and bounced her body. Zatanna ran her hands through her hair, leaning her head back and twisting her body in various ways. This was itself a performace, but unlike the stage where the magic was spread out over various people, the magic of the moment was solely for the enjoyment of one lucky spectator.

Abby's muscles were booth calm and tense at the same time, the experience causing all sorts of feelings and sensations to take over. She rubbed her hands up and down Zatanna's thighs, feeling the warmth of her body. But eventually, her hands moved up beyond the hips to grab onto the naked, perky breasts of the performer. When her hands made their destination and squeezed, Zatanna's hands were on top of Abby's and squeezed alongside her. The two made direct, intimate eye contact. Their bodies moved and reacted to one another in harmony.

Minutes passed, how many was uncertain, but Zatanna's hand slipped off of Abby's and made her way down to play with herself, her fingers rubbing hard. Speed increased slowly, Abby leaned backwards onto the bed and her hands followed back down to Zatanna's thighs. The bouncing quickened, as did Zatanna's fingers. Moans increased in pitch, coming straight from the magician's mouth until they reached the peak, Zatanna pulling herself completely off the toy and squirting all over the woman who assisted her with this trick. Juices flowed out of her and practically covered the redhead, laughter of joy and surprise escaping the bunny below Zatanna.

She stopped for a moment afterwards, catching her breath. But once she did, she leaned down. She kissed Abby's stomach, licking up what juices escaped her. As she made her way up, she stopped for a brief detour when she reached the girl's breasts. Sucking on them and playing with them, Abby bit her lip as she tried to pull her head up and look down at her. She could feel some of her teeth push against her tender nipples, possibly wanting to bite down. But Zatanna restrained herself for tonight.

She finally moved past and made mouth to mouth contact. Abby wrapped her arms around the woman, her nails scratching and digging into her fair skin. Outside, someone started off some small fireworks to light up the sky, but it compared in comparison to everything Zatanna had done and was going to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wait**_

Even with the sun piercing through the window and directly onto her face, Zatanna was fast asleep. She slept on her back, her partner laying down on her front and head turned facing away. Any wet spots had dried up by now, but the memories of how those spots got made are definitely worth remembering for a while at least.

On the ground by Zatanna, her phone lit up and her ringtone came on. It wasn't turned all the way up, so it took a minute for Zatanna to struggle and gain any sense of consciousness and awareness. When it started up again, Zatanna mumbled some backwars words to have her phone float off the ground and into her outreached hand. She turned it on and slowly brought it to her ear. "Hu…?"

"For God's sake, do I have to using my scream over the phone to wake you up? I really don't want to do that, I like my phone."

"Dinah? Why are you calling me? What time is it?" Zatanna tried to open her eyes, despite her eyelids fighting to stay closed. She pushed herself up, her back rasting against the headboard as she straightened up.

"Practically noon. I don't care why you haven't been answering my texts, we need you at the Watchtower."

"Shit. All right, how soon?"

"Luckily, it's not like we are in a fight. Just need you here to help get some answers out of a captured villain. You can have a couple of minutes, but we need you here ASAP."

"Understood. See you there." She hung up, her body and brain finally starting to wake up and see the bright light of a new day. She looked down and around, seeing that a mess had been made of the room. Oh look! She grabbed the bottom of one of her breasts and held it as she tried to get a better look. Those were indeed bite marks on her nipple. If she knew that Abby would be so willing to leave marks, she wouldn't have tried to restrain anything.

Speaking of the young bunny, the girl turned over onto her back, rubbing her eyes. "Were…you speaking…?"

"Sorry about that. Got a phone call. It's…work." Not exactly a lie, but she would rather not say much more than that. She got up and off of bed. "_Krow sehtolc no" _Her outfit from the night before – dress shirt and jacket, fishnets, high heel boots, all of it – came back on her body. She stretched her gloves on and held her hat in her hands, brushing some dirt off.

"Oh…well, it was fun while it lasted." Zatanna faced away from her for a moment, a faintly sad look on her face as she heard those words. But it gave way to a look of decision as she walked around the bed and grabbed Abby's phone from her clothes on the ground.

"Here." She handed her phone back to Abby. "I put my contact information in. And I'm putting yours in mine." She held up her phone as she entered in the last few digits. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Abby, who was sitting up and fully awake. "No promises about anything, but text me whenever. I'll respond when I can." This seemed to really brighten her up, a smile dominating her face and she nodded. Zatanna returned the smile and gave a wink and one final kiss before getting up and saying some words to bring her up into space.

* * *

"What's with that look?" Zatanna came out of the interrogation room, frowning and with frustration written all over her face. She turned to look at Black Canary.

"You don't think it would have been useful to give some details about who I was supposed to talk to? I thought I was going into the mind of someone I could kind of have an understanding of. Not BIZARRO!"

"Geez, maybe I should have let you sleep and called up J'onn instead." Zatanna started to walk, with Dinah working to keep up with her. "Sorry, I didn't know you were working a show last night If I did, I wouldn't be calling you. But to be fair, even if you had a show the night before, you are usually up a while before the time I finally caught you on the phone."

"Yea, well things happened last night. Had some fun, got me a little exhausted." Zatanna briefly looked both ways to remember which way to turn. That was when she briefly caught Dinah's reaction, which seemed to be amused. Letting out a sigh, she stopped and turned around to fully face her. "What?"

"I'm assuming by 'things' that you mean you hooked up with someone." Dinah raised an eyebrow and raised one eyebrow.

"So what if I did? Am I not allowed to have sex as a superhero unless I'm married, ideally to someone who is also a superhero?"

"Hey, I'm not judging. I'm actually legitimately happy for you." Dinah gave a softer smile and patted Zatanna on the shoulder. That seemed to be enough to let Zatanna loosen up and let her body relax. "I'm guessing part of your current frustration has something to do with the fact that I pulled you away from him when you weren't ready to leave."

"Her. And…well, I guess so, maybe." Zatanna looked at the ground for a moment before throwing her hands up. "Honestly, I haven't had time to think about it. I seriously just woke up less than an hour ago and I had to try and pull information out of someone who might as well be a complex word jumble." She started walking again, more slowly now though until they got back to the main room of the floating satellite.

"All right, my bad on that one. Even if you were in a good mood, I can't imagine that would have been easy to do." Dinah went over to the communication screen and turned on an audio channel to Superman. "Clark, this is Dinah. I've got Z here who just walked out of the room with our little friend."

Zatanna walked up and spoke with a little more volume. "I didn't get a lot out of him. Best I could get was that it seemed like Lex might have sent him towards that research facility. That or someone else who also has an interest in fungi and their potential medical use. I'm not really an expert in that kind of stuff."

"Well, I think I could still use the info. Thanks for helping out Zatanna!" Clark signed off, leaving just Dinah and Zatanna again. The Canary turned back to face her magical friend. "So, what are you doing this upcoming Saturday? Ollie and I were wondering if you wanted to have dinner and…dinner?" She closed her eyes in frustrated realization of what she just said.

"Zatanna raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Glad to know you guys have started committing to the Hobbit diet. Dinner and what?"

"We just…wanted to run something by you. Or more accurately, ask something of you. Nothing urgent or life threatening, just a question." Zatanna was not used to seeing Dinah act nervously at all, especially around her.

"Well, if you say so. But if Mr. Queen is taking me out, let him know that I am for sure ordering the lobster." Zatanna turned around and started to walk.

"What if they don't have lobster?" Dinah asked.

"I'm ordering the lobster. "_Ekat em ot Nas Ocsicnarf" _A portal opened up to let Zatanna walk back to the city she called home.

* * *

Zatanna spent a large chunk of the rest of the day dealing with upcoming events and even assisting a detective with a case that might have some mystical elements involved. It got exhausting pretty quick, despite the fact that she apparently spent a lot of time in bed earlier this morning. But eventually, everything finally managed to slow down and she teleported in the yard in front of her mansion.

Walking a bit to the big doors, she pushed them open and took her time strolling inside. "_Esolc srood" _As the entrance into her home shut tight again, she just stood and gave an exhausted stare in the lobby of her home. There was sawdust all over the rug, even a big pile of it near one of the edges. Pieces of wood were all over the ground, and there were tools that were forgotten and left behind.

Taking out her phone, she sent a text to her carpenter, Mickey, telling her just what a fine she did in regards to cleaning up the mess after finishing up on the project she had been working on up until last night. That was when she noticed that she had gotten a message from Abby about an hour or so ago. Must not have felt it when it was first sent.

_Hey! Just wanted to say that. Work called you away? _She stared at the screen for a little bit, taking in her surroundings that had apparently been the new normal for her mansion lobby for the past several hours. Letting go of her phone, it floated and pushed buttons when she said "_Llac Ybba" _It rang for a couple of minutes before there was an answer.

"Zatanna? I would have thought you would prefer text, given your assumingly busy schedule."

"Normally, yes. But I had a bit of a day. You mind if I just bitch about an employee?"

"Switch employee for roommate and sounds like I have a good idea what you're talking about." Smiling to herself, Zatanna started walking up the stairs, her phone following right by her side in the air.

"All right, I have this carpenter who builds things for me, and she was working on something for the last couple of weeks, she was using my place to build it since there was more room. I come back home after dealing with scheduling and other work crap to find that she hadn't cleaned up!"

"Like, there is some tools and shit all over the place?"

"With a pile of sawdust to top it all off. I swear, it goes halfway up my shin! I love her and she is great, but sometimes she spaces out and it's like FUCK!"

"Huh…that's the first time I have heard you say that word in an angry way." She laughed a bit on the other end of the phone, which caused Zatanna to lighten up a bit, trying to fight back her own laughter.

"This is incredibly serious!" Even though she couldn't see her right now, the smile on the magician's face could certainly be heard in her tone and the way she replied back. "What if I wasn't looking where I was going and I tried to stop all of a sudden and I fall mouth first and choke on all of that shit!"

"Well, as someone who trips over herself a couple times a week, I would call you a clumsy bitch. Sorry, couldn't resist!" Abby laughed even louder on the phone, taking her a few seconds to stop herself. "But no, I totally get what you mean. Similar thing with a roommate that I have right now, leaves clothes and all sorts of shit over the apartment. Feels like I'm living in a junk yard some days."

"You talk to her about it?" Zatanna reached her bedroom and started to change out of her clothes.

"I mean…I try, but she kind of intimidates me. She is a boxing trainer, or at least working up to become one, and she is pretty ripped."

"I can teach you a trick or two if you want." As Zatanna put on her night gown, she could still feel the bite mark on her nipple. "Or maybe you just need to find a soft spot that you can sink your teeth into."

"Oh yea, almost forgot. You really gasped at that. But last time I checked, you seemed to want more of that." She could hear the sexy tease in the voice of the redhead who was biting her lip at the memory of that particular act.

"I'm not complaining. Kind of impressed since it is showing no signs of fading away. Next time I'll make sure to not hold back."

"If that was you holding back, I kind of want to see what you unleashed looks like!" The two laughed and were silent for a few moments. "Well, I should find some food. Haven't eaten at all today. I'm guessing texting for the most part?"

"Yea. But I wouldn't mind another conversation again." Zatanna made a kissing sound and ended the conversation. Pulling back the covers, she crawled into the bed and finally got some rest, trying to get a better mood to last her through the next few days until the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Open for Tonight_**

"Hmmm…" Zatanna looked at herself in the mirror, trying on a few different outfits. Saturday had arrived and she was now getting ready to meet Dinah and Oliver. Problem was, she wasn't sure how serious this was or what kind of restaurant they were going to. Already going through several different outfits for the past half hour, she decided to just put something together.

She got on a nice pair of black jeans with black heels, with a white t shirt underneath a dark red leather jacket. Not that formal, admittedly, but it looked better than just her casual outfit and it wasn't as flashy as her work clothes.

"All right, let me just bring that text back up." Zatanna grabbed her phone and opened up the text conversation with Dinah. After getting the name of the place, she said a few words and she teleported to right outside of the place. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she turned and pushed open the doors, looking around a little bit to see if they were already here. After seeing a hand pop up from a woman with distinct blonde hair, she smiled and made her way over to the table, sitting down right across from Dinah and Oliver.

"I see similar minds think alike." Dinah winked as she put her elbows on the table, showing off her black leather jacket.

"I wasn't quite sure if this place had a dress code or not, so I just threw something together."

"Much better than the kind of stuff I would just throw on." Oliver said with a grin. They caught up on small talk for a few minutes, and ordered their food, their drinks coming first.

"So, I heard that your old pal Slade came around town for a visit. How'd that go?" Zatanna took a sip of red wine.

"Oh, you know. We threw some shots at each other, wrestled a bit, talked about bee keeping."

"Beekeeping?" Dinah asked.

"He was sent by H.I.V.E." Dinah nodded in understanding, letting him continue. "So, all in all, the usual experience. Told him he had to drop by more often before he got picked up by the city's finest."

"Your certainly know how to spin quite the tale." Zatanna teased a bit. "I mean, such description and bravado. I swear, you could be the next Homer and this could be your Iliad."

"Hey, I try and keep those kinds of things light when I can. Cut me some slack!"

"To be fair, I do prefer his way of describing things if compared to Bruce." Dinah pointed out as she drank from her own glass. "He usually just says 'it's done' or when he does actually elaborate, it's always about what might have happened if even the smallest thing went wrong. I mean, Bruce…I think you don't have to worry about messing up."

"I'll make sure to let him know that when I see him." They all laughed for a bit, but then Zatanna put down her glass and leaned forward. "So, I couldn't get anything out of her, so tell me Oliver. What is this thing that you guys wanted to discuss?"

That was when both of their faces changed. They were no sporting looks that had a mixture of nervousness but also…hopefulness? They clearly wanted to ask something of her, but they weren't letting it slip past their lips so easily. But eventually, Oliver brushed his hands over his shirt and cleared his throat. "First of all, our marriage is pretty good. At least, I would like to think so…" Dinah nodded and rubbed his back. "Ok, it is, all right. But there is- "

"Sex life not as great as it used to be. Come on Ollie, that's normal."

"We know." Dinah said. "But I think the reasoning for it is slightly different from most couples. For a while, it was very hot. We beat up some guys, go home and more or less just get right into it."

"I can see that. You pull off those fishnets off very well." Zatanna grinned.

"Thank you." Dinah smiled back.

"Yes, she does, we all agree with that." Oliver was starting to get red in the face. "But we came to this realization that since most of the things outside of the bedroom tend to have a lot of intensity, we were starting to look for more ways to increase the intensity in that part too." Zatanna nodded in understanding as Oliver gathered his thoughts for the next part of what he had to say. "So recently, we decided that the next step to do that would be…to see if there would be someone who would want to join us."

"Oh…OOOOOoooohhhhhhhh!" Zatanna leaned back and let her hands fall into her lap, her eyebrows raised and eyes widened in surprise at the realization of what was being asked.

"I suggested we find a service, but…" Oliver waved her hand over to Dinah.

"I don't want some stranger we don't know to get intimate with us! At least not yet I mean." Dinah shrugged her shoulders in uncertain admittance. "Maybe that's something I can work up to, but I just felt- "

"Let me think!" Zatanna raised one finger to silence them. Looking down at the ground in front of her, Zatanna gathered her thoughts and tried to look at this from a clear perspective. She took as much as she could into consideration before making the decision in her head. Straightening back up, she had a neutral look on her face as she remained collected.

"First, I'm not sure I want this as a regular thing. Just for tonight for sure. Maybe we can revisit this again, but for now this is a one-time thing." Both of them nodded quickly. "Second, if you two try and do something that I am not comfortable with at all, I will end it right then and there."

"In that case, I do have a question…just read my mind, I don't want to say it out loud." Dinah made eye contact with Zatanna, who raised her hand to gently touch her friend's forehead. After a few seconds, she pulled her hand back with a now slightly surprised look on her face. But Oliver's was full confusion.

'Wait, what did you ask her?" He asked his wife. But Zatanna spoke before she could respond.

"I can do that. No problem. Since I'm assuming that's the kinkiest thing that will happen…" She turned to face both of them and smiled kindly. "I'm actually game for this." As she said that, their food came and were put down in front of them. Zatanna started to eat, but it took the other two a few seconds to let the words sink in before snapping back into the present moment. While not trying to rush things, they enjoyed their food so that they could move on to paying the check.

* * *

"I never really get used to the whole teleportation thing." Dinah spoke as all three of them appeared in the bedroom of Green Arrow and Black Canary. "And don't give me that shit about how it's the same as the Watchtower teleportation system Oliver! I can tell the difference!" Oliver held up his hands in defeat.

"Oh, please don't get into a fight." Zatanna turned and crossed her arms. All three just stared back at each other, two of them unsure of what to do next. But the magician made sure to give each of them a look that pretty much told them how this should start out. With the message received, Dinah and Ollie turned towards each other and started to kiss one another. This part feeling very natural, the two were soft and passionate as they pressed their lips against the other's. They wrapped their arms around each other, rubbing their bodies. Watching the moment unfold, Zatanna let her jacket fall down her arms and onto the floor, her hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. The last thing to meet the carpeted floor was her bra, letting her breasts out in the open. It didn't seem like either of them had noticed quite yet, focused on one another.

She stood in silence for a little longer, not wanting to disrupt just yet. But of course she had to, so she walked over, getting behind Dinah. Her hands reached for the Canary's ass, lightly squeezing it as she leaned her mouth forward and kissed the back of the blonde's neck. She felt one of Dinah's hands reach back to light grab the back of her head. The brunette played with her like this a moment longer before slowly falling down to her knees. Grabbing her friend's pants and pulling them down to her ankles, her hands ran up her now fully bare legs and thighs until once again, she grabbed the ass. Pulling apart the cheeks, Zatanna pushed her face forward and started to lick and penetrate with her own tongue.

Dinah moaned and laughed a bit, her noise of enjoyment fleeing into Oliver as she felt the magician start to work her magic. Going back and forth, circling around as far as she could, Zatanna try to breath in the scent of the Canary as much as she could. She reached one hand around to touch and rub her friend's pussy at the same time. She could hear giggling from up above, a slight shiver coursed throughout her body. As she ate her friend out and rubbed her at the same time, she could feel the still covered erection of Oliver Queen brushing against her hand. Pulling back, she slapped Dinah's ass cheek, letting her to know to step aside. Pushing Oliver onto the bed, she opened and pulled off his bottom clothing and started to stroke the full length of his shaft. He quickly pulled his top clothing off of his body and leaned back onto his hands and watched what she was doing below. While Dinah struggled with the last bit of her clothing. Zatanna used one hand to stroke Oliver and started to suck on his balls. It all started out slowly and methodically, making sure to make eye contact at the start. She wrapped her tongue around his testicles, her hand periodically squeezing his penis just enough to cause pleasurable pain, which made him grunt and moan.

Her mouth pulled off of his balls, making a loud popping sound as she did so. Straightening up, she brought her chest forward and wrapped her breasts around the shaft. She turned her head downwards and let saliva drip down her chest until it reached the head of Queen's cock. She then moved her breasts up and down, spreading the saliva as far as she could. Meanwhile, Dinah got on her knees and started kissing her husband's thighs, every once in a while looking at Zatanna at work. Noticing Dinah's lack of involvement, she tapped her on the back of her head, bringing her down and next to her so that they could start kissing and licking Oliver's cock together. While they were around the head, they could feel their tongue touch and dance with each other as they also explored the head of the shaft.

Of course, that part had to end so that the two women could crawl onto the mattress. Oliver moved himself around, now his body completely on the bed. Dinah moved herself so that she got on his lap and had him penetrate her pussy. Zatanna got on top of Oliver's face, his hands reaching up to get a hold hold on her thighs. Zatanna let out a small giggle as she felt his tongue start to work on her body. The two women face each other, Dinah bouncing up and down, already at a brisk place, running her hands through her hair. Zatanna watched in pleasure, biting her bottom lip and moving a little bit back and forth as she sat on the face of her friend's husband. Dinah then reached forward and grabbed the magician by the face and started to make out with her. Still bouncing and grinding back and forth, Zatanna was taken by surprise as she felt Dinah's tongue get more aggressive inside her mouth. The three of them continued with these positions for a bit, each one receiving a lot of pleasure. But then, Dinah broke off her lips and got off, pulling Zatanna off and onto her back. The blonde moved herself so that as Zatanna was on her back, her head and back resting against/on top of the Canary.

As Dinah brushed some hair out of Zatanna's face, Oliver pulled himself up and on his knees, moving himself towards the women and spreading Zatanna's legs. Holding onto the sorceress's hips, he pushed himself forward and into her pussy, also finding a rather quick and hard rhythm almost immediately. This time, she moaned out loud as she felt herself starting to fall under the control of two of her friends. Dinah looked down and held Zatanna's head gently, who stared up and moaned, her breasts moving back and forth with every thrust that was happening. She reached one hand up as well as her mouth to grab onto one of Dinah's breasts and started to squeeze and suck on her nipple. She bit her, harder than she might have wanted, but Dinah didn't seem to notice it. Oliver was starting to gain more speed, but Dinah suddenly held up her finger and shook her head no. Confused, he still obeyed and pulled out of Zatanna, letting her catch a breath for a moment. Tapping the side of Zatanna's head, she winked and nodded as Dinah waited for her to do her spell.

After saying the backwards words, Dinah slowly pulled Zatanna off of her, Oliver holding onto her so that she could have some balance. The two watched and waited as Dinah moaned and groaned in both pain and pleasure as Zatanna's spell started to take effect. Between her legs was a new shaft, one formed by magic and given life for tonight. Oliver was surprised, but he put together that he wasn't the one that this wanted to penetrate. Liver gently pushed Zatanna onto her hands and knees, grabbing her hips again as she shoved himself back inside, but this time in the asshole. Before Zatanna had the chance to moan and gasp, Dinah was on her knees and pulled her friend's head up so that she could put her newly formed member into her mouth, muffling any noise she wanted to make.

While one thrusted in one direction, the other was quick to thrust in the opposite. Playing ping pong essentially, but using their friend as the ball. Oliver slapped Zatanna's ass several times, each impact harder than the last, before he finally just decided to squeeze bothe cheeks as hard as he could. Dinah flipped her hair all to one side, looking down at her friend sucking and gagging as her cock repeatedly went down Zatanna's throat. Every sensation and touch gave this new member pleasure, seeing as it was constantly cumming in bursts down Zatanna's throat, if not filling up her mouth. It started to roll out of her mouth and down her chin, landing on the sheets beneath her. The constant gagging must have started to worry them after a while, because Oliver soon stopped moving but remaind inside her, and Dinah pulled out entirely. She bent over and made out with her friend, scopping out some of the cum with her tongue and swallowing it herself. But she pulled away, letting Zatanna swallow the majority of the load, gasping and taking in deep breaths as soon as her mouth was empty and her throat clear.

Oliver leaned forward to wrap his arms around Zatanna's waist and pulled her backwards and off the bed. Standing up, he got his arms under her lges and held her up with his cock still inside her asshole. Dinah got up and followed them, pushing them so that Oliver's back was against the wall and she could now shove herself into her friend's wet pussy. The movement itself caused another burst of cum to travel out of Dinah and into the magician. She was then forced to bounce up and down, this time their thrusts almost simultaneously and in sync as both of her holes were penetrated and dominated. Oliver kissed the back of Zatanna's shoulders and neck, while Dinah kissed and bit into Zatanna's breasts from the front. She reached one hand backwards as best as she could to hold onto the back of Oliver's head and used the other hand to pull Diniah's head and mouth closer into her. Nothing but moans and gasps escaped Zatanna, with Dinah and now Oliver as well climaxing in bursts, both big and small. Despite everything she could feel happening, the Arrow and the Canary were not finished yet and will prove that to her again and again that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reunion**_

The sun started to rise over Los Angeles, shining a bright light over the metallic buildings. People started waking up and heading outside, some for those who have to work on the weekend, others just going about and doing errands. But there were still some people who fought and stayed in bed a little longer. Abby was one of those people. The bed sheet covering most of her as she laid on her stomach, a little drool on her pillow. But when the light hit her face through the window, she half consciously raise a hand to her face to cover her eyes.

But as she came out of her slumber, she turned over and pushed herself up, sitting and laying her back against the wall as she rubbed her eyes. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to remember what today was and organize her thoughts. She reached over to grab her phone and go through her notifications and her messages. She got up and grabbed some jeans and an old AC/DC shirt, opening the blinds all the way. As she did so, she got a new message from her roommate, saying she was heading out and won't be back until tomorrow.

Putting her phone away, she went into the bathroom and was about to put on some make-up. But before she did so, she thought for a moment, asking herself if she should do something new today. Looking herself in the mirror, she went through her schedule in her head. _Don't have to do anything until tomorrow, so why not go a little unusual? _Grinning to herself, she got some new make-up material out that she never really used before and decided to be an artist.

It took a little longer than usual, but by the time she was done, she was giggling to herself as she saw her reflection. She painted half of her face to look like a chess board, black and white squares. _Now, time for a walk around outside. _Grabbing her wallet and key, she locked the door behind her and walked downstairs and stepped onto the sidewalk in bright sunlight. She started walking, meeting a few people already out and about. A few took second looks, but no one seemed to be that surprised. Except for maybe one person who approached her from behind and spoke to her.

"I almost didn't recognize you. Probably because you looked like a fan of Insane Clown Posse." Abby turned around, confused and surprised to see Zatanna standing right in front of her. Smiling at her, her hands were crossed in front of her orange sweatshirt, paired with black jeans and boots.

"Shit! I mean-seriously, what the fuck are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here…I'll just shut up now." One side of Abby's face was clearly red with embarrassment.

"Don't be like that." Zatanna playfully nudge an elbow against Abby as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands in her back pockets. "I was just in the city to grab some coffee from this little place that I can only find here. They are amazing! You wanna join me?"

"Of course!" Abby smiled and followed Zatanna, who slowed down to walk side by side with her after a couple of minutes, the two of them just enjoying their company after not seeing each other in a couple of weeks.

"So, seriously though. Are you in a cult now?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"I woke up and just decided to do something new. Hell, I wasn't even walking towards anywhere specific, just see if there was anything interesting to do."

"Well, clearly there is now that I'm here." Abby laughed at Zatanna's comment. It wasn't long until they reached the local coffee shop. A little smaller than what Abby expected, but she liked the interior cozy design. And after grabbing her latte and sitting down, she took a sip and could understand why Zatanna wanted to come here.

"What have you been up to lately?" Abby crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, brushing some hair behind her ears. Zatanna leaned forward and held onto her drink with one hand.

"Well, not a whole lot. I did another show, did some consulting for some colleagues, hung out with a couple of friends." Zatanna fought the urge to grin to herself as the memory with Dinah and Oliver came briefly to the surface. Pushing it aside, she brought her focus back to Abby. "How's the life of a playboy bunny working out for you?"

"It's fine. Honestly, I'm not sure how much longer I want to stick with it."

"You going to try and do some modeling or acting? Honestly, you have the looks for either one. And I'm not just saying that because I fucked you."

"Oh really?" Abby smiled and laughed a bit. "Because I think that has at least a little to do with it."

"Well, I never said I was unbiased in my assessment." Zatanna winked and took a sip. "But honestly, you do seem to work out enough to do some action movies, even if it is as a stunt double or something."

"I'm not sure about being an actress. But doing stunt work does actually seem like something I can try." She sat a little straighter. "Honestly though, I have always wanted to try and do some script work, or even just write a novel or something. But it is hard to find a decent opportunity to do something like that. I knew that before moving, but still."

"Oh yea, I know a lot of people who tried to become magicians but end up ditching it to do something else. I was lucky because my father helped me out a little bit, but I can understand."

"While we are on the subject of entertainment, do you have like a favorite movie that you always like to watch?" Abby asked.

"Oh, it has been a while since I have had the free time to watch much TV or movies. I'm always busy with something. But if I had to pick one…no, I'm sorry I can't decide." Zatanna pinched her forehead as she was still trying to think. "I do like a lot of comedies, I know that."

"Good enough for me. Don't stress yourself over something so trivial."

"You have no idea how often I do this for my shows." Letting out a sigh to relax her body, she brought her hand down and looked back at Abby. "How about you?"

"I don't know, you might laugh at my pick."

"If I haven't laughed at your face, I think your fine." Grinning, Abby stared down at the table and played with her cup a bit before she looked back up.

"If you say so. My favorite movie would have to be…Tammy and the T-Rex."

Zatanna coughed a little bit on her drink as soon as she heard Abby responded. "I'm sorry, what?" Zatanna was fighting the urge to laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to not laugh. But I was totally not expecting that."

"A lot of people have said the same thing. But I stand by it! It's ridiculous, but I love that movie! Plus, back in the day, I had a huge crush on Denise Richards."

"That I can get." Zatanna finished off her coffee as she gained back control of her body. "Didn't they cut a lot out to get a PG-13 rating though?"

"Yea, that is disappointing. But I do have the R rated cut somewhere in my mess of an apartment."

"Well, let's check it out." Abby raised an eyebrow in amusement, not believeing her at first, but Zatanna reached forward and poked Abby's face. "I'm serious! Also, that's checkmate."

"I mean…sure, why not?" Abby got up and grabbed Zatanna's cup and threw them into the garbage before walking out. Zatanna walked up to Abby and grabbed Abby's hand. She didn't say anything about it when she did that. Abby just liked the feeling of it and squeezed back, making jokes and making more small talk on the way back to her apartment building.

After she unlocked the door, Abby lead Zatanna back into her apartment, who looked around a bit. "I didn't think you were serious when you said your apartment was a mess."

"What would I have to gain for lying about something like that?" Abby threw her key onto the nearby nightstand.

"Maybe you were testing to see how much bullshit I would believe from you. Then you can map out a plan to convert me into your cult."

"Again, I'm not in a cult! I just wanted to paint my face with something new."

"Mm-hmm. That's exactly what the women in Charles Manson's cult said." Zatanna turned around and leaned on the back of the couch, moving a couple of sweatshirts out of the way.

"Really? Those are the EXACT words that they said?" Abby crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well, I might be paraphrasing a bit." Zatanna smirked, shrugging her shoulders. Abby nodded and walked around, squatting down and moving some stuff around on the book shelf near the TV. Zatanna turned around and slid down so that she was sitting on the couch. "You still have DVDs?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"I guess nothing. Except that we live in the 21st Century and we have something called Netflix."

"Whoa there, hold on just a second." Abby turned around, holding the DVD, with a look of confusion on her face. "We live in what century?"

"Oh yea, didn't you hear? We are living the the future world of the 21st Century! Flying cars and jetpacks as far as the eye can see." Zatanna leaned forward.

"Oh man, that's amazing." Abby shook her head in fake wonder. "I mean, I thought I would have my place cleaned up before then, but what are you going to do?"

"You can still clean all this shit up you know. I mean, I know you missed your deadline, but nothing says you can't."

"Why don't you do it?" Abby turned around and started getting her DVD player ready. "Just say a few words and this place can probably look more fabulous than Themyscira."

"First of all, as someone who has been to Themyscira, I can assure you this place will never look as good as that." Abby made a sound of pretend hurt before letting the magician continue. "Second, what makes you think I have this so called real magic?"

"Well, the fact that you're a magician is the first clue." Abby got up. "Also, I saw you make clothes appear on your body out of thin air the morning afterwards. And everyone knows you are a member of the Justice League. I think that might be the biggest clue."

"No, still not seeing it." Zatanna put her legs on the couch and leaned on her side. "Now, are you done turning that old piece of technology on?"

"Yes, I am." Abby walked over and sat down on the couch before laying down right in front of Zatanna. She felt the brunette wrap an arm around her as she rested into the furniture. "I hope you don't mind some gore while you fantasize about young Denise Richards."

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way." She hugged Abby close to her as she pressed the play button and they rested while watching the movie. It turned out the the red-head was right, as it wasn't long before Zatanna started laughing with Abby while the story of a mad scientist using a human brain to power a robot T-Rex unfolded on the TV screen. It was so entertaining, Zatanna didn't even think about trying to make any moves on Abby.

While the bunny would have enjoyed Zatanna trying to do something, Abby felt happy just to be held like this as they watched the film's insanity on full display. By the time the end credits started rolling, Zatanna pulled her arm off of Abby and did some exaggerated slow clapping as the red-head sat up and looked down at the sorceress. "I am so sorry for making fun of your movie pick! This had everything – action, comedy, drama, dinosaurs…"

"Good. Now, if only you can apologize for making fun of my artistic eye." Abby put a hand to her check and used the eye on the painted side of her face to stare at Zatanna.

"I don't think I will every stop doing that." She sat up, looking at Abby's black and white chess board cheek. "But I will admit, I am getting used to it. It shows that you have personality and some creativity."

"Well, thank you. That's very kind of you." Without even thinking about it, Abby leaned forward and gave Zatanna a brief kiss on the lips. But before she could have a chance to apologize, Zatanna cupped Abby's face and planted her own kiss, this one lasting a little longer and with a little more passion. She pulled away after a little bit, Abby biting on her lower lip in pleasure. But before anything else could happen, her phone dinged. The bunny groaned, but Zatanna pulled away with understanding.

"Answer it, it's fine." Abby pulled out her phone. After a few seconds, a look of genuine surprise started to show.

"Oh man! I have this alert that lets me know if any jobs I might be interested in are posted. And apparently, there are looking for stunt people for some kind of movie."

"That's great! When is it?" Zatanna started to stand up.

"Later this week, which I think works with my schedule…fuck, I'm sorry for making you feel like you have to leave." Abby started to stand up, Zatanna rubbing her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"No, I do have some plane of my own that I should probably get around to doing. But keep texting me, I want to hear how this goes!"

"Fuck, yea!" Abby followed Zatanna out to the door, opening it up for her. Turning around, Zatanna gently grabbed Abby's hip and stole another kiss from her. Pulling away, Zatanna winked and started to walk on down. Closing the door, Abby rested against the wall for a little bit, smiling to herself, still feeling the warmth of the magician's lips on hers. Looking at her phone, she started to find her laptop and get her resume ready.

* * *

Zatanna opened the doors into the bar and looked around before seeing the familiar color of red. Abby waved her hand in the air, seeing Zatanna push through a crowd of people. "Thanks for coming! I didn't think you would be in LA again so soon."

"I can be anywhere I want if there is someone important enough waiting for me." She kissed the younger woman and sat down, crossing her legs which wear under leather pants and ordered a cider for herself. Abby took a sip of scotch, wiping some dirt off her purple blouse. Zatanna turned her attention back to Abby. "So, what's the good news you wanted to share?"

"Well, remember that posting about stunt workers that I got?" Zatanna nodded in response. "Well, they want to hire me."

"Shit, that's awesome!"

"Yea…but there is a catch. If I take it, I would have to head for San Francisco for a few months. And I don't have the money to get a motel room. I thought I did earlier today, but my roommate's car broke down and I helped her with some repairs."

"First of all, shitty roommate for making you pay for any of that shit. Second, you don't have to stay in a motel in San Francisco."

"Well, being homeless doesn't exactly fit my idea of high living." Abby took a big sip of her drink.

"No, I mean you can stay with me." Abby coughed on her drink. She set it down and cleared her throat before turning around to completely face Zatanna.

"You can't be serious. We have only been on 2 dates, including now! Well, I guess you can say 3, but still!"

"I know, it's sudden and very forward and your probably freaking out over me suggesting that-"

"Well, I didn't say that." Zatanna stared in confusion for a moment as Abby collected her thoughts. "Now that I think about it…I actually do feel comfortable with that. Does this make me an insane girlfriend?"

"No. I know insane, and trust me your clear." Zatanna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I obviously don't have a lot of normal relationships, if any at all. But I feel happy when I'm with you. It's easy to talk to you and be with you."

Zatanna took Abby's hands in hers and gave the red head a serious, gentle look. "So…yea. I'm offering you the opportunity to move in with me. After only 3 dates. Super risky, but-"

Abby leaned in and kissed her with intensity for several long moments. Pulling back, she nodded and giggled. "Let's do it! I want to take a risk!" Zatanna smiled back and they continued drinking and kissing every now and then. They agreed that in a few days, Zatanna would come and bring Abby to her home and the two can start an unexpected part of their relationship that somehow felt right for the both of them.


End file.
